Maktub
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Do árabe, estava escrito. Talvez o destino seja apenas linhas que se cruzam de repente, até que se forme uma teia...


_"Uma aragem mais forte sacudiu a rosa branca, que se agitou por um instante, e ele teve a impressão de um aceno, de um sinal misterioso que vinha de um outro mundo ou de um passado muito remoto. Sentiu um arrepio e ficou com a sensação estranha de que estava sendo chamado, de que um secreto alguém lhe queria dar um aviso" _

_Érico Veríssimo - Olhai os Lírios do Campo, pág. 93_

Destino.

Muitos passam a vida inteira se perguntando seu significado, tentando compreendê-lo. Outros estão sempre imaginando o que está marcado para vir em suas vidas. E ainda há aqueles que o contestam. Como as coisas podem estar previamente decididas sem nos dar o direito de termos nossas escolhas?

Talvez apenas algumas coisas fossem pré-determinadas, e o resto ficasse por nós mesmos. Como quando acontece algo que de, alguma forma, _parecia_ estar prevista. Ou aquelas coincidências que mais tarde se revelam ser algo a mais que isso.

Os árabes têm uma palavra especial para isso,_ maktub_, ou "estava escrito".

Gina Weasley encarava o céu estrelado, enquanto se perguntava se isso era uma verdade. Se havia de fato um destino.

Tom Riddle, por exemplo. Será que ele estava em seu destino? Aquele diário poderia ter caído em quaisquer mãos, mas fora diretamente para as dela.

Uma vez que Lúcio Malfoy odiava seu pai, e faria qualquer coisa para incriminá-lo, parecia óbvio porque que ela ganhara o diário, pensou mal humorada consigo mesma, em tom de quem põe fim a uma conversa complicada.

Mas outro lado seu, já pôs isso em dúvida. Porque o Sr. Malfoy havia se aproveitado da situação em que eles estavam. Mas... e se aquela situação nunca tivesse acontecido? Ela não tinha porque acontecer, no final das contas. Apenas mais uma discussão entre Weasleys e Malfoys. Mas acabou se tornado, pelo menos para ela, algo a mais.

...E se ela não estivesse estado naquele lugar, naquele momento?

E pensando nisso, ela tirou de seu bolso uma rosa. Uma rosa branca.

* * *

"'_Você gosta de flores, Tom?', escreveu ela em seu diário, e espiou a tinta ser sugada e voltar._

'_Não muito, para ser sincero', foi a resposta que teve. Olhou um tanto quanto decepcionada para a rosa branca que tinha colhido nos jardins, e escreveu:_

'_É, deveria ter imaginado. Garotos não gostam de flores...', ela estava um pouco chateada, era verdade. Sabia que garotos não gostavam de flores, mas sempre o imaginara como uma exceção ao caso._

'_Não é isso... é apenas que...', ela viu aparecer escrito. E logo perguntou:_

'_Apenas o que Tom?'. Ele demorou a responder, como se estivesse pensando no que iria escrever em resposta._

'_Me parecem frágeis demais...'. Ela se chateou ainda mais com a resposta. Ela adorava flores justamente por elas serem tão delicadas._

'_Algumas delas tem espinhos para se defender, Tom. As rosas por exemplo...' era uma das raras vezes em que ela o contestava._

'_Mas, esses espinhos muitas vezes falham, não falham? Se alguém quisesse despedaçá-las, seria algo relativamente fácil. Ademais, espinhos podem ser arrancados das flores antes que eles tenham alguma utilidade.', ele a esmagou com essa resposta. Ela sentiu o coração doer, por algum motivo que talvez nem ela pudesse explicar. Talvez apenas por Tom ter feito tão pouco caso de algo que ela adorava tanto._

'_Então você não gosta de flores? Nem um pouquinho?', insistiu ela._

'_Um pouco, creio. E um pouco desse meu gostar é por sua causa'. Ela sorriu animada com o que ele escreveu. Então ele gostava um pouco de flores sim, apesar de tudo. E ela era uma das razões desse gostar._

'_Eu? Por que, Tom?', quis saber Gina, feliz._

'_Porque você, por ser tão delicada, me lembra uma flor, Gina...'. Apesar de no momento, ter ficado alegre com a resposta, muito tempo depois, se lembrando do que ele tinha dito sobre flores anteriormente, é que ela percebeu o real sentido da frase."_

Gina fechou os olhos e suspirou, cansada. Era melhor parar de pensar nisso, ou sua cabeça explodiria de uma vez.

Aproximou-se, cautelosa, da beira do precipício onde estava. O mar agitado, o vento frio e uma árvore solitária ali perto dela eram suas companhias, e na verdade, as únicas que ela realmente desejava ter naquele momento. E então ouviu passos atrás de si que a fizeram se virar imediatamente.

Cabelos negros, bagunçados pelo vento forte que estava soprando. Pele quase tão branca como o mármore. E os olhos... ela jamais saberia definir se aquilo era vermelho ou castanho. Apenas podia sentir o frio que vinha deles. E, ela percebeu, ele fizera barulho caminhando apenas para chamar sua atenção, porque agora ele andava tão silenciosamente que Gina poderia dizer que estava sozinha, se não o visse ali, vindo em sua direção.

Voldemort ou Tom Riddle? Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, os dois mostravam ser a mesma pessoa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma estranha, ela sentiu que poderia separar um do outro num simples gesto, como se fossem dois seres distintos, unidos acidentalmente pelo mesmo corpo.

Ele mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, e que a fez perguntar, incerta de que aquilo não era apenas um sonho ou uma ilusão.

-Tom Riddle?

Ele sorriu rapidamente em resposta, como se a cumprimentasse. Naquele instante, um alerta pareceu despertar dentro dela. Voldemort estava ali, sozinho com ela. Mas... _o que ele estava fazendo ali?_

-Gina... Gina Weasley. Há quanto tempo, minha Pequena... – ela podia ver que outra vez ele sorria. Gina estremeceu.

Mais uma vez, ela não saberia dizer se aquele era Tom ou Voldemort.

Num movimento discreto, ela estava tentando pegar a varinha de seu bolso quando ele comentou tranqüilamente, o sorriso cada vez mais sombrio, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com o medo dela:

-Se eu quisesse fazer algo contra você, eu o teria feito enquanto você não havia percebido minha presença.

Gina se manteve segurando a varinha, desconfiada. Poderia ser apenas uma desculpa para fazê-la baixar a guarda, deixando-a vulnerável. Ele manteve o sorriso no rosto quando falou, olhando para a mão de Gina.

-Eu não estou segurando a minha varinha agora, estou? – mostrou as mãos vazias.

Isso deveria tranqüilizá-la, Gina concluiu. Porém, ela se lembrou que, dependendo da pessoa, os feitiços não precisavam ser ditos verbalmente. E Voldemort deveria ser especialista nessa arte, talvez conseguindo até mesmo executar magias complicadas silenciosamente.

–E não pretendo fazer nada contra você. Pelo menos, por enquanto. – ele acrescentou. Gina jamais saberia se ele lera seus pensamentos ou apenas se lembrara da mesma coisa.

A ruiva olhava para ele sem entender. Sabia o suficiente sobre Riddle e Voldemort para ter certeza de que, se ainda estava viva, era porque ele tinha algum interesse nela. E essa idéia não a agradava nem um pouco.

-O que quer de mim? – perguntou num fio de voz.

-Você tem um raciocínio ágil, ou é apenas desconfiança? Meus parabéns para quaisquer seja a sua resposta. – ele comentou em tom de ironia habitual – Mas voltando ao assunto... o que eu quero de você? Digamos que acredito que temos assuntos pendentes.

-Eu não tenho nada para resolver com você. – a voz dela saiu assustada.

-Quer me dizer que você passa um ano inteiro tendo o meu "eu" de dezesseis anos como melhor amigo, termina a amizade do jeito que terminou, e diz que não temos nada para conversar? Que falta de sensibilidade a sua. – essas palavras confirmaram as piores hipóteses de Gina. Ele sabia do diário, e do que devia ter acontecido. E droga, ela pensou, era alguma coisa sobre isso que ele queria saber, com certeza.

Ele falava com tanta suavidade que fazia o ódio e o medo queimarem dentro de Gina. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a confundia.

-Então você veio até aqui apenas para conversar comigo? – perguntou ela, ainda que soubesse que um passo em falso poderia lhe custar a vida. Ainda que o temesse, ainda que não conseguisse altear muito a voz ou contrariá-lo, a raiva e a curiosidade conseguiram se sobrepor momentaneamente.

-Para ser sincero, admito que não sabia que você estava aqui. Mas o destino prega peças, não? – respondeu ele com leveza.

Destino. A palavra que ela estava aprendendo a odiar sendo dita por alguém que ela acreditava odiar. Outra vez essa força unia seu caminho ao de Riddle.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela sem pensar. Mas ele apenas sorriu.

-Embora isso não seja da sua conta, vou lhe responder que é pelo mesmo motivo que a fez vir até aqui.

Gina tinha ido até lá para pensar. Atordoada, olhou para ele. Se Tom Riddle tinha ido até ali apenas para pensar, significava que provavelmente ele deveria estar escondido em algum lugar ali perto.

Perto de onde Harry também estava.

Gina deu um passo para trás, mas parou imediatamente ao lembrar do penhasco atrás dela. Olhou assustada para Riddle, que mantinha um sorriso macabro no rosto.

-Repito que se eu quisesse te atacar, eu já o teria feito, antes de você ter me notado.

Ela respondeu se mantendo em silêncio, o observando. Sabia que Riddle estava lendo seus pensamentos. Mas, naquele instante, ela estava se sentindo confusa demais até mesmo para pensar.

Todas as lembranças e pensamentos sobre Tom que ela tentara afogar dentro de si durante todos aqueles anos pareciam estar voltando à superfície. Tentando se acalmar e encontrar coragem para levar aquilo adiante, suspirou fundo, e olhando séria para Voldemort, perguntou:

-O que você quer, Tom? – ela não sabia ao certo como tratá-lo.

-Você esteve tentando me esquecer, não? – perguntou ele num tom cinicamente divertido. Gina teve a impressão de que ele queria desviar o assunto por hora. Ou talvez estivesse preparando alguma armadilha.

Sem saber o que dizer, Gina resolveu ser sincera.

-Sim, estive.

-Por que, Gina?

Ela não queria ter que responder. Ficou olhando o nada por vários instantes, antes de suspirar e tentar dizer a verdade. Uma verdade que doía demais para ela querer falar sobre.

-O que você acha? – virou o rosto, sem saber direito o que dizer além daquilo.

Sentia-se mal. Tom a havia traído, havia a magoado demais, a feito sofrer demais com tudo o que acontecera, enfim.

Algumas lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto de Gina, e a sua voz, mesmo contra a sua vontade, saíra totalmente desamparada. Ela, que tinha jurado a si mesma nunca mais chorar por causa dele. Nunca mais.

Ele a fitou por diversos instantes, mas Gina não pode perceber qualquer sinal de emoção naqueles olhos. E quando falou, a voz saiu extremamente fria.

-Você me odeia? –a pergunta tinha um tom de casualidade e leveza.

Gina não conseguia entender o porquê daquelas perguntas.

Se ela odiava Tom... agora que parara para pensar realmente, concluiu que na verdade, nem ela mesma sabia se o odiava ou não. Com certeza tinha rancor e mágoa em relação a ele. Mas... ódio?

Ela sabia que depois de tudo, ela deveria odiá-lo. Mas não conseguia totalmente. Ou melhor, não sabia se conseguia.

-Eu _queria_ te odiar, Tom. – admitiu ela – Mas não sei se o odeio.

* * *

"_Gina acordou se sentindo um pouco zonza, e olhou ao redor. Ela sabia que lugar era aquele. Tinha lembranças vagas dali, que muito possivelmente eram apenas sonhos, mas que a fizeram reconhecer muito bem onde estava._

_Com um tremor, constatou que estava na Câmara Secreta._

_Com os passos trêmulos, começou a andar pelo local. Sentia-se um tanto quanto fraca. Tinha quase certeza do porquê de estar lá._

_Foi quando ela teve sua atenção voltada para uma melodia doce, sombria, e triste de uma flauta._

_Gina olhou e procurou em volta, tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquela música, a despeito do medo que sentia. Até que encontrou Tom. Era ele quem estava tocando aquela música, que parecia preencher o ar com a melodia, de uma forma bela, mas ao mesmo tempo, angustiante._

_Ele percebeu que ela o observava, boquiaberta, e sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente._

_-Essa música... – começou ela, sem entender. Tom parou de tocar e olhou dentro dos olhos dela._

_-O que foi?_

_- Essa música... eu a ouço... – ela sentiu que corava. Os olhos de Tom pareciam ler sua alma. – Eu a ouço nos meus sonhos... – ela baixou a cabeça depressa._

_-Nos seus sonhos? – ele pareceu interessado._

_Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Sem sabe explicar por que, algo dentro de seu peito começava a fazer com que ela quisesse chorar._

_-Você nunca tinha me falado sobre isso... –comentou ele com leveza – E como são esses sonhos?_

_Ela sentiu o rosto arder ainda mais. Por algum motivo, ela nunca quisera sequer comentar aquilo com Tom. E muito menos contar como aqueles sonhos eram._

_-São estranhos... – começou, com a voz incerta, enquanto tentava encontra as palavras certas – É uma noite bonita, mas bastante fria. Eu estou na beira de um abismo, acho, não sei por quê. Está muito escuro, e eu começo a me desesperar. E então eu simplesmente pego uma flauta e começo a tocar essa música. É como... um chamado... E... – ela ficou vários instantes em silêncios, como se procurasse as palavras certas – E... eu acordo._

_-Você tem certeza de que é **essa** música, e não outra, Gina?_

_-Tenho, Tom. – ela não estava querendo continuar naquele assunto._

_-É realmente estranho. - concordou ele balançando a cabeça, como se considerasse algo absurdo. Bem, ela se lembrou, aquilo era absurdo – É sempre o mesmo sonho?_

_-Sempre. – concordou ela, com a cabeça baixa. Ela podia sentir que ele a observava, interessado._

_Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu. Gina já estava começando a sentir que enfraquecia. Ou talvez fosse apenas cansaço._

_-Essa flauta é sua? – perguntou ela, tentando quebrar o silêncio._

_Ele sorriu._

_-Pode-se dizer que sim. Você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que ela tem mais de mil anos?_

_Gina olhou para ele, assombrada:_

_-Mil anos? Mas como...?_

_-Confesso que também não sei direito, mas suponho que seja apenas um bom feitiço que proteja contra a ação do tempo ou algo assim... – ele examinava a flauta, pensativo._

_Certo, aquela era uma idéia plausível, ela lembrou a si mesma. O Chapéu Seletor não tem mais de mil anos também, e está inteiro até hoje?_

_Então algo passou pela cabeça de Gina, que a fez olhar assombrada para Tom outra vez:_

_-Mas se ela tem esse tempo todo, você quer dizer que...?_

_-Sim. – concordou ela, captando os pensamentos de Gina - Ela era de Salazar Slytherin. Dizem que ele tinha um grande talento para música. Reza a lenda, também, que esta flauta foi um presente de Rowena Ravenclaw._

_-De Rowena Ravenclaw? – Gina repetiu, interessada._

_-Parece que a flauta **era** dela, mas que ela a entregou para ele no dia em que ele deixou Hogwarts pela primeira vez._

_-Primeira vez? Como assim? – Gina não tinha entendido. Slytherin não tinha saído da escola definitivamente, e apenas uma vez?_

_-Simples: pouco tempo depois de ter abandonado os outros, Salazar voltou. Apenas tempos depois, sentindo-se frustrado que sua volta não tivera grande conseqüências, ele saiu definitivamente. E durante esse meio tempo, construiu este lugar. – com um gesto largo, ele indicou onde estavam._

_Gina estava quieta, pensativa. Num suspiro, comentou sombriamente:_

_-Os dois deviam ser muito próximos um do outro..._

_-Quem?_

_-Salazar Slytherin e Rowena Ravenclaw._

_-Sim, deviam ser. – concordou Tom – Uma vez que esta flauta se tornou um objeto tão especial para ele, a ponto de estar em tal estado de conservação até hoje._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Até Gina sussurrar:_

_-É estranho..._

_-O quê? – quis saber Tom, olhando curioso para ela._

_-Você gostar de alguém, e essa pessoa um dia simplesmente te deixar sozinha, ou te trair..._

_-Por acaso você está se referindo a mim?_

_Ela não respondeu"._

-A mágoa prevalece. – disse ele em tom conclusivo. Gina concordou com a cabeça.

O silêncio se manteve. O vento gelado bagunçava os cabelos de Gina, e ela podia ouvir o barulho das ondas quebrando de encontro às rochas, logo atrás de si.

-Entendo. –disse ele depois de algum tempo – As lembranças podem até mesmo desaparecer, mas as marcas que elas deixam são eternas. – ele desviou o olhar para algum ponto do horizonte que Gina não podia identificar.

E ela percebeu uma sombra quebrar, ainda que por um instante, o frio dos olhos dele.

-Algumas cicatrizes – continuou ele – podem também desaparecer com o tempo. Já outras sempre estarão lá, prontas para nos assombrar. E o engraçado da história é que as cicatrizes resultantes dos piores cortes, aquelas que desejamos que desapareçam, são exatamente aquelas que ficam para sempre. – ele deu uma pausa - Suponho que a minha lembrança, a minha cicatriz, se encaixe nesse último grupo, não? – ele tirou os olhos do vazio e os fixou em Gina.

Ela baixou a cabeça novamente, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, enquanto negava com um aceno.

-Não precisa mentir para mim, Gina. – a voz dele saiu num tom mais compreensivo, mas a moça, estando furiosa com aquilo, não se importou.

-Não estou mentindo, Tom.

Ela negou novamente, olhando para o chão. E, então, num misto de pânico e surpresa, sentiu uma mão gelada sobre seu rosto. Levantou os olhos e descobriu que Tom estava bem mais próximo dela do que ela desejava.

-Você não teria chorado se a minha lembrança não te machucasse – disse ele, a voz menos fria, até mesmo um tanto quanto compreensiva, enquanto ele percorria com o dedo onde antes haviam corrido as lágrimas pelo rosto dela.

Ela fez um sinal indefinido com a cabeça, e baixou os olhos novamente. O rosto parecia pegar fogo. Sentia-se extremamente incomodada pelo olhar dele. Ao contrário dela, Tom parecia ler sua alma. Deu um passo para trás, para se livrar da mão de Tom sobre seu rosto e de sua proximidade com ele.

Gina, por mais que parecesse uma pessoa extrovertida e aberta, na verdade estava muito longe disso. Procurava manter suas amizades pouco profundas, sem jamais permitir que alguém se aproximasse em demasia dela, não importava quem fosse. Nem mesmo Harry. Era como se fosse incapaz disso. Como se ela tivesse criado uma barreira entre si e o resto do mundo após tudo que acontecera em seu primeiro ano.

Tom simplesmente ignorava essa barreira. E isso fazia com que ela se sentisse totalmente exposta na presença dele. Tão frágil e indefesa como quando tinha apenas onze anos.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansada, resolveu arriscar:

-Por que essas perguntas, Tom?

-Mais uma vez, acredito que isso não seja da sua conta.

Apesar de tudo que a ruiva estava sentindo, o temperamento explosivo de Gina se acendeu naquele instante. Quer dizer que ele fazia todas aquelas perguntas, a machucava ainda mais, e ela não podia saber o por quê?

-Uma vez que estou sendo sincera ao te responder, acredito que seja da minha conta, sim. – disse ela juntando toda a sua coragem para falar em alto tom, mas sem muito sucesso.

Ela viu um rápido lampejo de impaciência nos olhos dele.

-Eu diria, então, que você não é a única com dúvidas sobre o que é o destino. – e ele fixou os olhos no horizonte novamente.

Gina não podia explicar direito por que, mas sentia que Tom talvez estivesse aos poucos se tornando menos frio, e talvez até mesmo um pouco aberto com ela.

O detalhe é que ao contrário do que pensava até se dar conta daquilo, talvez esse não fosse um bom sinal.

-Como assim? – perguntou incerta.

Ele ficou analisando o horizonte por vários instantes, como se considerasse se valia a pena responder a pergunta da jovem ou não. Gina tinha quase certeza de que ele se manteria em silêncio.

-Eu acredito que o meu caminho é feito por minhas próprias mãos, por minhas escolhas. – começou ele de repente com a voz tranqüila, surpreendendo Gina. – Mas algumas coisas acontecem sem termos idéia, e acabam alterando todos os nossos planos, não? – ele voltou a encarar a ruiva, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. – O que pode ser isso, senão uma força da qual não temos controle? Mas... isso então quer dizer que estamos totalmente à mercê dela?

Gina deu um passo para trás quando os olhos avermelhados de Tom se fixaram nela. Voldemort considerando seriamente a idéia do destino... Se ela não estivesse o ouvindo dizer aquilo, provavelmente teria achado absurdo.

Havia a questão da profecia, lhe lembrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse por causa dela que Tom estivesse pensando no destino.

Mas, seu instinto de segurança a impediu de continuar a pensar naquilo, uma vez que Tom provavelmente acompanhava seus pensamentos.

-Se é que o destino realmente existe. – comentou a ruiva, fechando os olhos.

-Alguma coisa existe. Aprendi a não confiar em coincidências.

-Como esta? – arriscou ela.

-Talvez... – Gina abriu os olhos. Ele sorria levemente, mas com certa frieza, como um adulto ao ouvir um comentário de espirituoso de alguma criança.

Ela desviou o olhar novamente, olhando para o chão. O orvalho perfumava o ar daquela noite. Uma espécie de névoa começava a cobrir aquela madrugada como um manto de ar frio.

Gina gostava da umidade, do cheiro de terra molhada, principalmente durante a noite. A ruiva gostava da noite em si, e dos perfumes que ela trazia consigo. Aspirou longamente aquele ar, antes de dizer, a voz incerta.

-Tom...

-Sim?

-Por que tudo isso?

-Como assim? – de relance, ela percebeu que os olhos dele brilhavam interrogativos.

O vento bagunçava os cabelos de Gina e lhe dificultavam a visão, quando ela olhou para o céu, como se de lá ela pudesse retirar forças para seguir em frente.

-Tudo o que aconteceu... Tudo o que está acontecendo... Por quê?

Ela rezava para que ele entendesse o que ela queria dizer, enquanto continuava a olhar para o céu, a lua aparecendo levemente por entre algumas nuvens que não estavam lá antes. Já devia ser madrugada alta.

Ela voltou o olhar para Tom. Pela expressão no rosto dele, ele compreendera. Mas não estava disposto a responder.

-Você sabe. – respondeu após algum tempo.

-Não, Tom, eu não sei.

-No fundo, você sabe. Aprovando ou não, você sabe. Apenas não quer encarar isso. Não tente se iludir do contrário.

"Não se iluda". De uma forma ou de outra, era incrível como Tom sempre parecia lhe dizer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Não, ela não estava tentando se iludir. Apenas...

* * *

"_-Por que me trouxe aqui, Tom? – a voz saiu incerta e triste._

_O que ela queria na verdade era apenas que ele negasse seus pensamentos, que ele a confortasse e lhe dissesse que seus medos não passavam de pesadelos, que não ele não falasse o que ela sabia que iria ouvir._

_-Você sabe o porquê, minha Pequena. – ele se aproximou. Ela deu um passo para trás, mas não impediu Tom de tocar seu rosto. A mão dele estava gelada. Ela estremeceu._

_-Graças a você, esta será a noite da minha ascensão. Devo te agradecer por isso._

_Ele sorriu de forma macabra, o rosto pouco nítido, como se estivesse borrado. Aquilo fazia a cena mais horrível ainda para Gina do que se ela pudesse ver o rosto dele com clareza. Mas, ela reparou que todo o corpo dele estava pouco nítido, ao desviar o olhar para a mão dele que estava sobre o seu rosto._

_O frio que emanava da pele pálida de Tom e a pouca nitidez dos traços dele fazia com que Gina se sentisse falando com uma espécie de fantasma. Aliás, ela lembrou a si mesma, era isso que Tom era. Uma lembrança. Um fantasma._

_Até aquele momento._

_Ela recuou tirando a mão dele do seu alcance. Estava apavorada. Queria gritar, pedir por socorro, fazer qualquer coisa. Tom a estava assustando. _De verdade

_E ele enfim lhe dera a confirmação que ela rezava para não ter de ouvir. Ela olhava nos olhos dele, tentando ver alguma coisa do Tom com quem ela conversara durante o ano inteiro. _Qualquer coisa

_-Você é mau, Tom. – a voz saia trêmula e hesitante, o medo claramente estampado no seu rosto-Porque faz isso?_

_Ela sentia que chorava, totalmente contra a sua vontade. Ele sorriu._

_-É uma questão de poder, minha Pequena. E o poder é algo que nem todos conseguem. E muitas vidas se perdem nesse caminho. – falava num tom casual, quase compreensivo, como se explicasse alguma coisa comum._

_Gina queria correr, sair dali o mais rápido possível, se não conseguisse sair, se esconderia em algum lugar longe de Tom. Mas a menina tinha claro em sua mente que não tinha forças para tanto. Talvez nunca tivesse tido. _

_Então, se limitou a murmurar:_

_-Eu nunca vou te entender, Tom._

_-Não espero que entenda. – comentou ele calmamente – Eu ficaria realmente surpreso se isto ocorresse, aliás._

_Uma pontada de fúria e frieza surgiu em Gina naquele instante, procurando ganhar espaço dentro dela, e tentando expulsar o medo da menina. Tom não tinha o direito de feri-la daquele jeito depois de tudo que acontecera durante aquele ano. E muito menos se divertir à custa de seus medos, brincar com ela como se ela fosse uma simples marionete. Não quando ela se sentia traída daquela forma._

_-Você se julga muito superior, não? – se ela não estivesse com tanta raiva, provavelmente teria se assustado com a frieza de sua própria voz._

_Mas Tom pareceu não reparar._

_-Você sabe que eu sou, Gina._

_-O que eu sei, - sussurrou, sentindo a coragem aumentar dentro de si – é que você não vai vencer._

_-Você sabe que eu vou. Não tente se iludir._

_-Não, não vai._

_Ele fixou os olhos nela de modo tão ameaçador a fez recuar, como se ela percebesse finalmente a gravidade do que estava dizendo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez._

_-Não minta para si mesma, Gina._

_-Não estou mentindo, Tom – murmurou num fio de voz, com o que restara de coragem – Harry vai vir aqui e vai me salvar. E ele vai derrotar você._

_O movimento de Tom foi tão rápido que Gina apenas sentiu as mãos dele apertando a sua garganta, quando já era tarde demais._

_-Faça o que quer fazer, Tom. – a voz de Gina tinha um tom de súplica. Ela ia morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde durante aquela noite, então que diferença faria alguns minutos, pensou desesperada ao sentir o ar faltando. Começava a sentir-se quase que como entorpecida. Talvez a morte não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal._

_Mas a frase surtiu efeito. No instante seguinte, as mãos dele não apertavam mais a sua garganta. Ele a olhava friamente. Ela sentiu suas pernas tombarem._

_-Você ainda tem esperanças de sair viva daqui, não? Garotinha tola. – Gina reparou que o sorriso desaparecera._

_-N-no mo-men-to… a… es-peran-ça… é a… mi-nha única… força… - Gina murmurava, voz entrecortada pela dificuldade que estava tendo para respirar novamente – E… eu… não… pretendo… desistir… dela… - concluiu num fio de voz, uma mão sobre o peito, enquanto a outra lhe servia de apoio ao chão. Descobrira que não tinha mais forças para se levantar".

* * *

_

Ela apenas não conseguia acreditar que fosse só uma luta por poder. Talvez a verdade é que não quisesse acreditar nisso.

Mesmo que talvez ela estivesse apenas imaginando, sempre tivera a sensação de que algo no passado impenetrável de Tom acontecera. Algo que o tornara próximo de quem era agora.

Algum motivo que mesmo que não se mantivesse até aqueles dias, um dia talvez tivesse tido quase tanta importância quanto o poder.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que se tal motivo existisse, seria impossível descobrir.

-Não estou me iludindo – disse a ruiva por fim.

-Então que é?

-Simplesmente, me parece cruel demais. – ela olhou para o céu outra vez, dando de ombros, num sinal quase de desistência. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento acariciar seus cabelos.

-Depende do ponto de vista.

Mesmo que essa fosse outra frase que ela se lembrava de sempre ouvi-lo dizer, ela dificilmente concordava.

-Não neste caso.

-Especialmente neste caso.

-Por quê?

Ela abriu os olhos apenas o suficiente para ver que ele a encarava, talvez de certa forma surpreso com a pergunta. Ela fingiu não notar, e fechou os olhos de novo.

-Tudo tem dois lados, não concorda? – ela ouviu a voz dele responder.

-Isso não é uma resposta. – mais uma vez, ela sentia a coragem para desafiá-lo aumentar dentro de si.

-Está ficando esperta, minha Pequena.

Ela suspirou antes de abrir os olhos para voltar a encará-lo por alguns instantes, antes de fechá-los outra vez. Tom não iria respondê-la, afinal. Ele nunca respondia.

Tom simplesmente seguia as suas ambições. Ele deixara de se importar, ou talvez nunca tivesse o feito, com os pensamentos ao seu redor. Talvez fosse isso que fascinava Gina, a capacidade que ele sempre tivera de ir atrás de seus desejos, mesmo que fossem coisas horríveis aos olhos da menina, e da maior parte das pessoas. E de alguma, forma, a maneira que ele lhe mostrava a dualidade das coisas. Como as coisas poderiam parecer totalmente diferentes se vistas sobre outro ponto. E como ela nunca poderia julgá-lo, afinal. Não sem acabar condenando todos a sua volta, incluindo a si mesma.

-As pessoas mudam um dia. – disse ela simplesmente, tentando mandar esses pensamentos para longe.

-Sim, é verdade.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Tom... - começou, incerta – existe algo mais?

-Do que está falando?

-Do seu passado.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Existe? – ela abriu os olhos e se voltou para ele

Tom deu alguns passos em sua direção, a observando como se a analisasse. Havia algo de ameaçador nos olhos dele. Mas ele sorriu.

-Se houvesse algo, você realmente acredita que eu lhe diria?

-Eu vou morrer mesmo, não vou? – murmurou ela, mais para si mesma, mas ele teve certeza que ele ouvira, a julgar pela expressão em seu rosto.

-É isso que você deseja, não? – perguntou ele após um curto espaço de tempo.

De certa forma, para alívio e desespero de Gina, aquilo não tinha um tom de sugestão. Tom estava apenas afirmando algo que ela sentia.

Porém, era exatamente aquilo que a machucava.

Ela então baixou os olhos, silenciosa.

-Você não me respondeu se existe algo mais ou não. – disse apenas.

-E se houvesse, faria alguma diferença para alguém?

Gina voltou os olhos para Tom, pensativa. Ele nunca diria nada com palavras. Não totalmente, pelo menos.

-Para mim, faria. – disse por fim, voltando a olhar para o chão.

-Apenas para você, Gina. – ele fitou o horizonte, o semblante fechado, e talvez pensativo.

-Então, por que não me diz, Tom? – perguntou, hesitante.

Gina sentia-se como quando tinha onze anos. A facilidade que a jovem sempre tivera em conversar com Tom fluía outra vez, como se os dois nunca tivessem parado de conversar durante aqueles anos. Ela sabia como falar, e o que esperar de reposta. Mesmo que Tom sempre a surpreendesse de alguma forma, isso também era esperado.

Ele sorriu levemente.

-Você também não me respondeu, Gina.

Involuntariamente, ela sentiu que sorria levemente também com a resposta dele.

-Estamos os dois procurando fugir das respostas, Tom. – disse ela desviando os olhos para o horizonte, assim como ele fizera.

-De certa forma. – ela o ouviu concordar.

-Talvez... – começou ela – o destino seja apenas linhas que se cruzam de repente, formando uma linha nova, e assim sucessivamente, até que se forme uma teia, não?

-Por que isso agora?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Importa?

-Talvez.

Ela se manteve em silêncio. De qualquer maneira, tinha a nítida certeza de que Tom estava lendo seus pensamentos, então não faria diferença se ela optasse por não verbalizá-los, afinal.

Certas coisas doíam demais para se falar. E os pensamentos de Gina que atravessaram a idéia de destino, estavam entre elas.

Principalmente porque a idéia de morte estava entre seus pensamentos. A idéia da _sua_ morte.

De como o destino poderia ter colocado Tom ali naquela noite apenas para matá-la. E a verdade é que doía perceber que ele estava certo. Ela desejava aquilo de certa forma.

Quando era criança, e Harry lhe salvara, ela não estava tão alegre quanto os outros pensavam. Ela colocara Harry em perigo. Deixara todos mortos de tristeza e preocupação. E sabia que, ainda que estivesse sendo manipulada por Tom, ela havia feito coisas terríveis, e era quase um milagre ninguém ter morrido.

Ela evitara por um bom tempo olhar nos olhos de qualquer um, familiares, amigos ou conhecidos. Ela sentia que deveria ter morrido naquela noite em que tudo acabara. A última coisa que ela desejara fora recomeçar do zero. E foi exatamente isso que ela tivera de fazer.

Talvez, fora daí que seu interesse anormal pela morte tenha começado a surgir.

Gina tinha adquirido o estranho hábito se distrair rondando cemitérios ou caminhando sozinha à noite, por mais complicada que ambas as situações fossem para ela. Sempre que podia, fazia algo desse tipo. O hábito lhe rendera vários sustos e algumas detenções com Filch, quando não conseguia escapar; além de algumas perguntas difíceis de serem respondidas que suas amigas faziam, como porque sempre que iam a Hogsmeade, ela acabava indo, nem que fosse rapidamente, no cemitério da vila; ou porque ela sempre desaparecia no meio da noite, e só mais tarde reaparecia e ia se deitar. Intimamente, Gina culpava a si mesma por fazer aquilo.

E principalmente, se culpava por desejar que Tom a tivesse assassinado aquela noite. Por querer ter podido acabar com o sofrimento que estava tendo aquela noite. Por desejar ter fugido das conseqüências e dos olhos tristes de seus pais e irmãos quando saíra da Câmara. E por não querer presenciar aquela guerra maldita, que ela sabia que acabaria vindo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por não ter a coragem que deveria.

A mesma culpa que começara a apertar seu coração quando Tom afirmou que ela desejava morrer. A culpa por saber que ele falava a verdade.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, tentando mandar tais pensamentos para longe. Olhou outra vez para o céu. Já devia fazer um bom tempo que ela e Tom estavam ali. Talvez não tardasse mais que duas horas para amanhecer, se não menos.

E ele ainda não lhe dissera porque estava ali, conversando com ela. A situação toda, ela ponderou, parecia tão irreal quanto um sonho. Ou mais provavelmente, um pesadelo.

Tom se mantinha em silêncio, a observando, como se esperasse o momento certo para falar. Gina sempre o odiara pela habilidade que ele tinha de ler as pessoas, e guardar as informações que via até o momento que precisasse delas de uma maneira incomparável, especialmente quando a pessoa em questão era ela. Esse sempre fora um dos motivos que a faziam sentir-se fraca em relação a ele. Tom podia saber o que quisesse sobre ela, apenas com um olhar.

Enquanto a jovem já havia tido experiência com a impenetrabilidade do passado dele.

* * *

"'_Tom... eu preciso falar com você...', escreveu ela rapidamente, incerta._

'_O que aconteceu, minha Pequena? Parece nervosa'. Foi a reposta que apareceu alguns instantes depois _

'_Não, não estou nervosa. Bem, um pouco', ela admitiu. 'É que eu não consigo tirar da cabeça uma coisa, e eu queria te perguntar...'. Sua letra estava um pouco oscilante. Não era difícil ver por que Tom a julgara nervosa._

'_Sim?', ela agradeceu pelo fato que Tom sempre era prestativo._

'_É que... bem... eu tive outro sonho com você... e com uma moça...'._

_Ótimo, pensou arrependida de ter escrito aquilo, Tom vai pensar que eu sou uma menininha idiota que passa tempo todo pensando em sonhos._

'_Pode me contar como era?'. Ela suspirou de alívio com a resposta. Por um instante, tivera medo que Tom cortasse o assunto. Mas ele não era como os outros garotos que ela conhecia, afinal._

''_Bem... a moça que estava com você era linda'. Começou a menina 'Tinha a pele clara como a neve, e olhos cor-de-mel. Vocês dois estavam conversando, mas não lembro sobre o quê. Estavam debaixo de uma árvore, e era inverno. Ela estava segurando uma flor vermelha. Parecia triste, sei lá. Você estava sério. Ela começou a chorar, e você a abraçou. E então eu acordei', escreveu ela rapidamente, ansiosa para contar tudo._

_Tom demorou bastante para escrever a resposta._

'_Você lembra do nome dessa moça, Gina?'_

_A menina pensou um pouco antes de responder, tentando se lembrar com exatidão. Ela tinha certeza que o nome da jovem que estava com Tom havia sido dito... _

'_Começava com 'Li', tenho certeza, mas não lembro do resto...', escreveu ela, desistindo. Sua memória não parecia querer ajudá-la, afinal._

_Tom novamente demorou a responder. E para surpresa de Gina, a letra dele estava um pouco trêmula._

'_Eu não conheço ninguém assim, Gina. Muito menos que comece com 'Li'. Deve ter sido apenas um sonho qualquer, minha pequena. Esqueça isso'._

_E apesar de toda a insistência de Gina, ele não alterou sua resposta"._

Gina percebeu, enquanto se lembrava daquela ocasião, que nunca se lembrara qual era o nome exato daquela moça, mas ela tinha uma certeza intuitiva de que Tom a conhecera. E que ela devia ter tido alguma importância para ele. Mesmo que sempre que ela tocava no assunto, ele o desviasse ou dissesse para ela parar com aquela história. O passado de Tom seria uma eterna barreira para Gina, afinal.

Tom, ela sabia, era um enigma indecifrável. Ele vivia apenas por força de seus ideais e das marcas que seu passado lhe deixara, ela tinha certeza. Mesmo que não concordasse com isso, Gina tinha essa idéia bem clara em sua mente. E ele jamais voltaria atrás em suas escolhas, em suas ações. Jamais se mostraria arrependido por algo.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Gina tinha certeza de que aquela conversa sobre cicatrizes não havia sido em vão.

Enquanto pensava nisso, não percebeu a aproximação sempre silenciosa de Tom. Apenas quando sentiu a sua proximidade com ele, que se deu conta. E recuou no mesmo instante.

-Acalme-se. – disse ele simplesmente.

Gina não respondeu. Olhava para Tom num misto de desconfiança e medo.

-Eu não vou lhe fazer mal... – antes que Gina impedisse, ele estava novamente passando a mão sobre seu rosto. E enlaçando a sua cintura, ela percebeu numa pontada de pânico.

E então ele uniu seus lábios aos dela

Foi rápido demais para que Gina pudesse sequer pensar em impedir. Os lábios de Tom a faziam sentir-se entorpecida. Ele apertou o abraço. A jovem se deixou envolver.

Isso era o suficiente para que ela sentisse a falta que ele tinha feito para ela. Ela o havia beijado apenas uma vez, mas tinha ficado para sempre com a lembrança de como se sentira protegida nos braços dele.

Tom separou seus lábios dos de Gina apenas quando os dois já estavam praticamente sem fôlego. Gina não sabia se virava o rosto ou olhava nos olhos dele. Resolveu ficar com a primeira opção. Sentia o rosto queimar como nunca.

-Essa foi uma noite estranha, Gina. – comentou Tom levemente.

-Está sendo. – corrigiu ela. Gina sentia os nervos à flor da pele.

-Sim, você tem razão. – concordou ele. – Está sendo.

Os dois ainda estavam abraçados. Uma parte de Gina implorava para que ela se afastasse dele, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Em parte pela força com que Tom a abraçava. Em parte porque no fundo, ela não queria se separar dele.

-Eu não vou esquecer desta noite, minha Pequena. – sussurrou Tom em seu ouvido.

-Nem eu.

-Eu sei.

Gina sentiu uma espécie de pânico que ela não conseguia explicar, surgir com aquela frase. Mas simplesmente não deu atenção. Era de se imaginar que Tom lhe dissesse isso.

-Mas... agora é a hora do adeus. – continuou ele, acariciando os cabelos de Gina, sorrindo. – Boa noite, Pequena.

A mão que antes acariciava os cabelos de Gina encobriu a boca e o nariz dela, enquanto a outra a abraçava com força, para que ela não pudesse fugir.

* * *

"Ela lutou até o fim", pensou Tom, enquanto tirava a mão do rosto dela. 

Gina não respirava mais. O coração dela enfim se calara. Ela passara os últimos instantes fazendo tudo que podia para se desvencilhar dele, mas fora apenas um esforço inútil. Agora estava tudo acabado.

Ele suspirou, voltando a acariciar os cabelos dela. Ele não estava mentindo quando dissera que jamais se esqueceria daquela noite.

Em primeiro lugar, ele não fazia idéia de que ela estaria ali, àquela hora da noite, ainda por cima sozinha. Era lógico que ele sabia que Potter e seus amigos estavam por perto, mas para ele fora de fato uma surpresa encontrá-la.

Sua idéia inicial havia sido a de se livrar logo da namoradinha de Potter, mas se lembrou de repente de algo que Lúcio havia lhe dito há algum tempo atrás. De que a sua Horcrux na forma do seu diário de adolescente havia sido entregue para uma garotinha quando Potter estava em seu segundo ano, fazendo que ela, sem se dar conta, abrisse a Câmara Secreta. O que causara terror na escola durante todo um ano, e que quase assassinara Potter.

Mas a Horcrux fora destruída, levando com ela todas as lembranças que ele poderia vir a ter sobre aquele ano.

E ele se lembrou de algo que Lúcio também lhe contara, de que essa garotinha era justamente a jovem que estava ali, tão próxima dele. Ginevra Weasley. A namorada de Harry Potter.

Um plano lhe veio à mente. Iria conversar com a jovem, enquanto lia a mente dela e descobria o que se passara durante o ano em que ela estivera com o diário. Talvez pudesse haver algo que fosse útil contra aquele pirralho em meios aos pensamentos dela. No fim, ele descobrira bem mais do que desejava.

Sentiu, para seu espanto, uma lágrima correr silenciosamente pelo seu rosto, enquanto sentia um estranho vazio ao contemplar o rosto da jovem que assassinara. Deixou tanto essas lágrimas, como umas poucas que se seguiram corressem livres por seu rosto enquanto se perguntava há quanto tempo não chorava. Vinte anos? Trinta? Pareciam séculos. E ele sabia também que esta seria a última vez em toda a sua vida que tornaria a derramar uma lágrima.

A última vez fora pela morte de Elyon. Ele nunca chegara a extremos de dizer que amara a jovem. Talvez, se ele não estivesse tão preocupado em conquistar o poder, ele tivesse a amado como ela merecia. Mas ele sabia que se importara verdadeiramente com ela; a ponto de sentir a sua perda de maneira real.

Desde aquela época, ele pensara que uma parte sua havia morrido junto com Elyon, como ele a chamava.

E aquela menina ruiva havia a despertado novamente durante àquela noite. E agora, ele tinha certeza de que a parte sua que ainda era Tom Riddle acabara de ir embora, junto daquela jovem de cabelos vermelhos.

Secando as lágrimas, e ainda acariciando os cabelos de Gina, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, como num beijo de despedida.

Deu alguns passos em direção ao precipício, e deixou o corpo dela cair no mar agitado daquela noite. Observou em silêncio o mar abraçar a jovem e fazê-la desaparecer em suas águas, antes de dar meia volta. Mas quando estava voltando, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma rosa branca.

* * *

"_-Tom... por favor, me ajude a levantar. – pediu Gina depois de um tempo. Ele olhou surpreso para ela. Há alguns instantes ela estava o desafiando. Agora lhe pedia sua ajuda. Enfim, devia ter voltado ao seu estado normal._

_Ele deu de ombros, mas foi até ela. O que ela poderia fazer, afinal? Ela mal teria forças para se manter firme, e nenhuma para conseguir caminhar. Assim que Gina estava em seus braços, ela, para sua surpresa, o abraçou com força. _

_Mas o que definitivamente surpreendeu Tom foi o que a menina fez em seguida. Gina, timidamente, com o rosto pegando fogo, aproximara seus lábios dos dele. Ele não a recusara._

_Ele sentira nos lábios dela, uma menina tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo, apaixonada._

_Então, concluiu, ela estava apaixonada por ele, e não por Potter? Realmente, todos os seus esforços para conquistar a confiança dela, durante todo aquele ano, tinham valido a pena._

_Quando Gina se separou dele, é que ele viu uma rosa branca nas mãos dela. Ela, com o rosto vermelho como nunca, colocou a flor nas mãos dele._

_-Fique com você. –ela disse simplesmente. _

_Ele olhou para ela, interrogativo. Gina explicou._

_-Como uma lembrança minha. Uma vez, você disse que estava começando a gostar de flores por minha causa. Então, sempre que você ver uma, você vai lembrar de mim..._

_E ela desfaleceu em seus braços."_

Ele recolheu a flor, surpreso. De onde ela teria saído?

Suspirou, cansado. Rosas, sempre rosas. Elyon (ele percebeu sorrindo, Gina chegara perto de acertar o nome dela. Realmente tinha 'li' no meio) tinha como seu símbolo uma rosa vermelha. A jovem Weasley, uma rosa branca. Aquela flor parecia persegui-lo.

Sem pensar muito, despedaçou-a e deixou que o vento carregasse as pétalas em direção ao mar, enquanto jogava lá o caule da flor.

No fim das contas, a Pequena Weasley talvez tivesse uma versão verdadeira sobre o destino. Apenas linhas que se cruzam, formando uma teia. Uma teia na qual ninguém pode encontrar a si mesmo.

Quando já estava saindo, é que reparou em um detalhe que lhe o surpreendeu. Uma das pétalas, indo na direção oposta ao vento, caíra em sua capa.

Ele observou a pétala por vários instantes, antes de deixar o vento levá-la também.

* * *

_N/A: Essa fic foi escrita já faz uns dois meses para o VI Challenge T/G do 3V, e agora eu estou postando aqui. xD_

_Não sou exatamente boa em Tom/Ginny, mas se você gostou, faça uma doida feliz e me deixe uma review. Beijos_


End file.
